


Fault

by orphan_account



Category: jschlatt - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fanfic based on the song Contagious by Night Riots.The fanfic is a retelling of the water rising video.— Explicit Content. —
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	Fault

**There is porn in this. There's just a lot of plot too.**

**This is also very sad and angsty. It deals with the apocalypse and death- be warned.**

_song lyrics are in italics!_

_"Don't be so cold,"_

_"Bones rust, decay and mold."_

The rain continued to fall from the sky from an exponential rate, the soil was liquified under Wilbur's feet as he stared out onto the water- it continue to rise like water in a bathtub. He looked over his shoulder and saw his shack he made out of branches, mud, and leaves. The shack could topple at any minute but Wil didn't care. The wind pushed the sanctity of the shack and leaves continued to flutter off as the wind seemed to pick up. The few oak trees left continued to tilt against the battering winds. Wil could barely keep his eyes open from the rain splattering into his eyes, his hair matted against his forehead. Though, he didn't care. He looked back at the water and took off his shoes and socks. He trotted back to the shack and carefully put his things there- being careful enough to not nudge the shack. It seemed fragile. His shoes were already soaked, but he decided it would be easier to swim down to him.

To who?

_"Head first, it is what it is."_

That's what he told him, that's what Jason told him. His friend Schlatt, they spent their summers out in the cabin by the cliff. And for their supposed last moments together- they spent it at the cabin. The world was coming to an end apparently, and they decided it would be the best to die together. The world had different plans. Now the two of them were separated, Schlatt down at the house that was now underwater and slowly becoming flooded- and Wilbur at the last bit of land. The days before they departed to the cabin were eerily serene- clouds covered the entirety of the Earth as two giant hurricanes hovered over the equator. After all, the Earth had spent centuries getting hotter and melting its ice. All that was there was the hot winds of endless summer- summer that brought rain, rain that seemed to be endless now. The world was going to be swallowed up by torrential rains for who new how long. The worlds greatest scientists had predicted it would be the end of humanity on Earth and that there was nothing that can be done to stop it. Massive ships were built to accommodate the richest men's families that were endlessly stocked with food and that could produce their own food with UV lights. The rest of humanity, 99% of humanity, were to drown.

_"Youth lost kicks us to live."_

Wilbur dove into the water while holding his breath. He squinted and looked down into the murky brackish water tainted with uprooted trees, sinking cars, houses ripped from their foundation, and other scraps of human civilization. Wilbur swam around the trees and spotted the cabin. It was an interesting place- his father bought it before he divorced Wilbur's mother, became rich, and eventually got onto one of those ships by buying out a room. The cabin was air locked, it was really more of a bomb shelter than anything. As told by his mother, Wilbur believed his father was some sort of doomsday obsessed freak. Turns out he was right, but though he never found use for the cabin. The cabin had an entry room that would quickly drain the water of Wilbur's surroundings. He was glad for that much. But he needed to get to Jason.

Wilbur opened the door to the cabin and let it quickly drain the water, as he was soon able to stand in the room and take a breath. His lungs were strained- he knew that soon the water level would be too high and he would drown before ever getting back here. Once the water was all gone, he opened the door into the main room of the cabin. And there sat Schlatt, sitting on the couch and looking outside through the windows of the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out, his words fill to the brim with agitation.

"You need to go to the surface." Wil said without emotion.

Schlatt rolled his eyes. "Like hell I do. It's safer down here- at least I won't eventually drown like you!"

"But you'll eventually starve."

To Schlatt, Wilbur broke his heart. And honestly, Schlatt has every right to feel that way. After all, Wilbur left one day in the middle of the night leaving Schlatt alone, and hadn't come back until the cabin was well underwater. The two were together at the cabin for well over two weeks- anyone would feel betrayed if someone you had loved suddenly disappeared. Schlatt thought Wilbur was good as dead until he showed up two days later sopping wet. By then Schlatt assumed he was dead and began to divide up the little resources he had. He planted seeds down in the bellows of the cabin, no way in hell was he going to die with Wilbur. At night, he felt the cabin be beaten with debris and he was far too terrified to return to the main floor. However there were a change of plans when the bellows began to flood. It full of small holes- possibly from nails being jammed into the walls from the dangerous storm surges that raged around him. That was Jason's best guess. His pea seeds were in danger, so he grabbed spare soil, got a large plastic tub, and built a large wobbly tower with boxes to hold up the tub. He replanted his seeds there- he didn't want to admit it- but he had little chance to survive. He didn't want to leave, what if he saw Wilbur's floating body aimlessly being pushed by the currents? That was his mentality at the time, until he heard the main door open. They fought, then Wilbur was gone again- but now he was back.

"Schlatt." He heard Wilbur, finally being snapped back into the real world.

"I won't starve," Schlatt quickly piped up. "I have everything I need!"

"The cabin is slowly flooding. You're going to either starve or drown. Please just come with me." Schlatt heard Wilbur's voice change, from agitation to one chalked full of sadness.

_"Let go, don't be so vain."_

The first night they arrived to the cabin was quiet. It felt that the world had already known what was going to happen, no cars, no planes, and the birds didn't make a sound. Wilbur opened the door to the house and Schlatt quickly followed with boxes of supplies- multiple water purifiers, canned goods, seeds, just about anything one would need with the added bonus of entertainment. Schlatt helped Wilbur with loading in the supplies and they soon plopped down onto the couch. The two didn't say anything. Schlatt made the initiative and leaned onto Wilbur as he felt his body beginning to tremble in fear.

Wilbur didn't know what to say, no phrases like "It'll all be okay," worked in this situation. Nothing would be okay and he knew it. He snaked his arms around Jason to give him a hug, and his partner began to clutch tightly onto his arms.

"Don't leave me," Schlatt said quietly.

"I would never."

_"Look out and into the sky,_

_Full of light, full of life."_

"Jason! Just listen to me!" Wilbur yelled. His forehead pulsed due to a oncoming migraine. "There's land up there! I built something for us when I was gone! I even caught fish! Just come with me and we'll survive!"

"Fuck off Wilbur! I know you left me here to die!" Schlatt's eyes began to well with tears. "You don't have anything up there, you're just fucking with me!"

"I would never do that to Schlatt, I'm sorry! I just wanted things to be all set up for us!"

"But you couldn't bring me with you? You couldn't have told me? Instead you left me here to watch this fucking shit-hole of a house flood and watch as the water slowly swallowed this place up! You don't give a shit about me!" Schlatt retorted, tears streaming down his face. It was the most warmth he had felt. The building had became deathly cold after being swallowed by the water. The lack of sunlight and the cabin being made out of metal didn't help. The night Wilbur left, Schlatt woke up bitterly cold- and nobody was there. The nights before they had been sleeping together for warmth, and his warmth was gone. He ran around the house looking for Wilbur, screaming his name- but he was far too afraid to leave the house. So instead he waited, eventually convincing himself that the one he had loved was dead.

Schlatt truly loved Wilbur.

_"I am no one's fault."_

The world was spinning. Wilbur's hands where inside of Schlatt pumping inside and out at a quick pace. Each time they went in he curled his fingers towards his spot which caused Schlatt's breath to hitch. The man was holding a pillow tightly to his chest, making him finally feel safe and secure since he had came to the cabin with Wilbur.

"Wilbur," Schlatt lazily muttered- his mind cloudy. "Please just put in."

Wilbur looked up into Schlatt's eyes. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright. I think you're prepared enough anyways." Wilbur was quiet since they arrived- which was no surprise. They were waiting for their deaths and so this scenario in front of them only seemed appropriate. It was most likely the last time they would join together- to embrace one another. Wilbur got onto the bed and lined himself up with Schlatt. He slowly inserted himself, being extremely careful. He waited until he was completely inside to lean down and kiss Jason's lips sweetly. "I love you." He whispered, resting his head on Schlatt's. He saw Schlatt's eyebrows contort into one's full of despair. He started to sob.

"Hey, hey-" Wilbur began to spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- Yeah I'm okay. It's just..." Schlatt said in response, looking up at the glass ceiling. He saw the stars illuminate the sky.

"Do you want me to move?" Wilbur spoke.

Schlatt nodded feeling pleasure run through his veins. He cried out and lifted his legs to wrap around Wilbur's waist. He felt Wilbur slowly go faster as Schlatt clutched his pillow tighter. He breathed out small moans as his stomach was tied into knots- recognizing the feeling of release coming quick.

"Wilbur," Schlatt started off.

"I know." He said in reply, speeding up his thrusts.

_"We are surrounded,"_

"Why would you care if the cabin flooded and I starved? You didn't care when you left!"

"Schlatt! I'm sorry, you have every right to be upset with me! I went up to the surface and the water was coming up quick, I hiked up to the very top of the mountains to set up camp! I wandered around because I'm a total idiot! I should've had come back sooner, I should've had told you that I was leaving, we should've gone out together! I'm so sorry I betrayed you like this- I'm so sorry- is there anything that I can do?" Wilbur begged, large tears streaming down his face. During his rant he went towards Schlatt and grasped his hands, holding them up in between their chests.

Schlatt choked up another sob. "Just don't leave me again," He cried, now desperately hugging Wilbur. "I missed you so much, it was so cold and dark down here- please just don't leave me again!"

The two collapsed to the ground, hugging throughout their sobs.

Eventually all the tears they had were shed and they got up from the ground. Wilbur took Schlatt's hand and he smiled a small smile at the younger man. "Are you ready?"

Schlatt smiled back and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be partner."

Wilbur scoffed. The two walked out of the main room and into the foyer- the only exit into the watery world.

"Hold your breath. It's a long swim up."

"I didn't expect less."

Wilbur unlocked the door and water flooded through the now exposed gaps separating the world and the two. Hand in hand they swam up, dodging the stray debris. Below the surface,Wilbur's face became blue as his mind was begging for air.

_"Crystals in the night,"_

The lightning seemed like small flickers of light underneath the brackish water, like stars breaking into the atmosphere to show their colors. Wilbur's mouth opened and he closed up his throat, not daring to swallow for air. What felt like minutes passed as Schlatt let himself be pulled up by Wilbur's hand- he tried to swim as hard as Wilbur could, but the lack of air was soon getting to him. Then they pushed against the barrier between water and air, erupting out into the sky. Wilbur and Schlatt took big breathes of air and they swam in place.

Wilbur coughed and spoke in a strained voice, "Come on, follow me." Wilbur's voice was barely audible to Schlatt, as he only heard the thunder and violent winds surrounding him. He followed anyways.

The two eventually swam to the little land that was left. Schlatt crawled onto the ground- incredibly glad that he was finally on solid ground instead of a cold metal floor.

"Y-You were right," He stammered.

Wilbur smiled sadly. He was glad that Schlatt was finally here- though well, he should've been here much before now. He helped Schlatt onto his wobbly feet and the two hiked up the mountain. At the apex, there sat Wilbur's little shack.

"You built this? You spent two days up here building this?" Schlatt said teasingly.

"Give me a break dude!" Wilbur joked back. Wilbur looked over to Schlatt and he looked back. They smiled cheerily- the only time the two felt happiness in a long while.

Wilbur pulled Schlatt underneath the shoddy shack. Jason rested his head on Wil's chest, relaxing to the beat of his heartbeat.

The thunder seemed to be getting quieter as the rain slowed down to a sprinkle. Finally, Schlatt fell asleep with Wilbur on the muddied ground safe and secure.

The next morning the sun was shining.

**This fic is back! yay?**

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I’m putting my old fics online (including this one). I’m not a shipper anymore (duh) but I still want something I was proud of in the past to remain online because well- some people like this stuff. 
> 
> I have future fics in mind, some for BNHA, Looney Tunes, and maybe finishing old fanfics I never finished when I was younger. If you’re interested in that stick around. 
> 
> You can contact me via instagram @cowboy.junction - send me whatever since I’ll be deleting hate comments


End file.
